Bakeneko, Hunter, and Oyabun
by Kagayaku Mangetsu-Chan
Summary: Kadang aku pernah perfikir bahwa kau sudah melupakanku, tapi saat ini aku melihat perjuanganmu untuk mempertahankanku, aku senang... ternyata kau masih menyayangiku, wahai majikanku-"Tentu, karna sekarang dia satu-satunya orang yang aku sayangi dan aku miliki, dan aku tak akan memberinya padamu, damn! Fuck! Bastard!"- dan aku tahu kau sangar takut kehilanganku, Arturo.


NO LE PERDONO

(I won't forgive him)

Hetalia to Hidekazu Himaruya

Warning: OC, OOC, Alur cepat, AU, dan Typo(s).

Genre: Legend/Drama

Rated: T

-_oOo_-

FANFICTION BY: KAGAYAKU MANGETSU-Chan/ AULIA NURFITRA IBRAHIM

HETALIA TO HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA NOT MINE

.

.

 _Arthur adalah seorang pemuda yang kesepian, Ia tak memiliki keluarga atau pun saudara. Semua kerabat dan keluarganya telah dibunuh oleh seorang tak punya belas kasih, hanya karna dendam. Ia masih beruntung karna masih hidup. Itu dikarenakan sang pembunuh bilang bahwa Ia tak memiliki salah, jadi tak pantas dibunuh, sampai sekarang pun ia masih bingung tentang hal itu..._

 _Ia memiliki harta yang melimpah dan segalanya Ia miliki, tapi Ia tak memiliki satu teman, katanya tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya karna Ia orang yang keras kepala, sedikit dari mereka mau berteman hanya karna ingin kecipratan harta miliknya. Ia sama sekali tak risih tentang kehidupannya, Ia malah bahagia dan bersyukur karna ia sudah memiliki satu hewan_ _peliharaan_ _yang paling Ia sayang._

 _Tapi apa benar begitu?_

"Anthony!"

Terdengar panggilan sayang dari majikannya.

"Hoamhh... apa?"

Sesosok mahluk berekor coklat, dan memiliki telinga kucing coklat, memakai baju berwarna putih dan celana hitam keluar dari sebuah kamar sambil menguap dan berjalan lunglai ke arah sofa dan duduk di sana, dengan wajah mengantuk khas orang bangun tidur, dan setelah itu menguap memperlihatkan ada taring tajam dibagian sisi gigi gerahamnya.

"Aku mau keluar, kau tunggu di sini!" Perintah sang majikan pada sesosok mahkluk yang dipanggil 'Anthony' walau nama sebenarnya 'Antonio', dan lebih tepatnya Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

"Apa aku boleh ikut?" Tanya Antonio seraya bangkit dari kursi, dan menatap majikannya lalu tersenyum.

"Tidak"

Antonio menatap majikannya tak percaya... ini yang terakhir kalinya...

"CUKUP!... kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut akhir-akhir ini? Kau selalu mengatakan 'tidak' dan aku menunggumu di rumah, a-aku sendiri disini! kau tidak ada dan selalu pulang larut... hiks... kemana saja kau?" Isak sang pemuda bertelinga kucing dan ekor kucing itu.

Antonio berucap dengan bibir bergetar, Ia tak bisa... sudah akhir-akhir ini majikannya berubah. Dulu mereka sering tidur bersama (dengan dia yang dalam wujud kucing), melakukan banyak hal bersama, bertengkar bersama, dan jalan-jalan ke luar bersama. Tapi kenapa akhir-akhir ini... apa Arthur Kirkland sudah berubah? Apa ia telah memiliki teman manusia? Dan itu yang ia takutkan, dan selalu sama yang Arthur jawab-

"Apa maksudmu? Ini demi kebaikanmu, git!"

-dan selalu begitu

...

.

Antonio, seaorang _bakeneko_ yang sangat bahagia hari ini, Ia menatap sebuah bingkisan berbentuk kotak. Ia tersenyum bahagia, ia berjalan masuk ke kamarnya lalu duduk di pinggir kasur dengan manik _zamrud_ yang tidak bosan menatap bingkisan itu dan sesekali melihat ke arah kalender dan tertawa penuh kesenangan. Ia bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan ke Lemari, menaruh bingkisan itu di sana dan berlari-lari kecil sambil bersenandung ria saat ke luar kamar.

"Hmn... " Antonio berdehem kecil, saat sampai di ruang tamu yang berjarak 5 langkah dari kamarnya, duduk di sofa bersilang dan bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil disana, dia benar-benar bingung harus melakukan apa saat ini, membaca buku kah? Bermain gulungan benang? Guling-guling dilantai? Atau….

Pandangannya teralihkan oleh sebuah foto kecil di nakas yang berada di sudut ruangan, Antonio berjalan mendekati foto itu dan menatap foto itu sebentar lalu tersenyum penuh _nostalgia_. Manik _zamrud_ nya meredup dan seakan ingin menangis tapi dengan segera Ia menyeka air matanya.

Sebuah foto anak laki-laki yang sedang tersenyum di sana bersama dengan seorang pemuda berambut merah dan 2 pemuda berambut pirang dengan gaya berbeda.

Sebuah foto yang seakan menunjukan sebuah kebahagiaan bagi anak laki-laki pirang yang sedang memegang kucing berwarna coklat dan putih.

Sebuah foto anak laki-laki yang beralis tebal dan mata _emerald_ besar.

Dan itu adalah satu-satunya foto Arthur Kirkland saat masih kecil yang masih disimpan hingga sekarang.

Antonio mendengus kecil dan menaruh foto itu di tempatnya saat Ia sadar Ia sedang menggenggam foto itu, dan beranjak dari posisinya lalu berjalan ke arah pintu luar. Dia menghirup angin pagi yang segar dan sesekali kupingnya bergerak-gerak dan hal itu berlaku juga dengan ekornya karna ia sedang senang dan untuk sebentar melupakan masa lalu karna hari ini adalah hari yang spesial.

"Anthony?"

Sebuah suara kecil memanggilnya dari belakang, reflek ia menoleh dan mendapatkan seorang pemuda pirang sedang menautkan kedua alis tebalnya. Antonio tersenyum cerah secerah matahari pagi, lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Arthur.

Arthur membungkam mulutnya lalu menatap Antonio lekat, sang pemuda pirang mengulurkan tangannya dan mendekatkannya pada leher Antonio, sang _bakeneko_ terkejut saat semuanya terlambat.

"Ahhh... mi-miaww..." Arthur tersenyum miris dan terus menggelitik leher sang _bakeneko_ , Antonio memejamkan matanya, dia tidak tahu Arthur melakukan ini padanya.

Arthur mendekatkan kepalanya menatap wajah Antonio yang sedang seperti menahan sebuah kekuatan besar di dalam dirinya, dan sesekali mengeong seperti sebuah kejadian aneh terjadi, Arthur menarik tangannya dari leher Antonio saat kabut putih tebal menutupi tubuh Antonio. Seketika kabutnya hilang dan Arthur tersenyum penuh luka.

"Miaww..."

...

.

 _P_ _ada zaman dahulu kala, ketika samurai dan ninja masih menguasai Jepang, kucing adalah salah satu hewan yang sangat ditakuti. Kucingnya lebih sering dikenal dengan nama Bakeneko dan Nekomata._

 _Dalam cerita dongeng Jepang, setiap kucing yang hidup lebih dari 13 tahun, mencapai berat 3,75 kg, atau diperbolehkan untuk mempunyai ekor yang panjang, bisa menjadi Bakeneko (_ _化け猫_ _) atau siluman kucing_ _._

 _Konon siluman kucing ini bisa memakan apapun dan siapapun yang ada di hadapannya. Dan ketika ekor Bakeneko tumbuh cukup panjang, ekornya akan terbelah menjadi dua, lalu berubah menjadi Nekomata._

 _Pada awal abad ke-17, hewan kucing dimanfaatkan oleh orang Jepang untuk memakan tikus-tikus yang mengancam ulat sutra. Pada waktu itu kucing tidak boleh diperjual-belikan dan mereka dilepas begitu saja, bebas berkeliaran di sekitar desa dan kota._

 _Cerita tentang kucing-kucing jalanan yang ganas akhirnya menjadi dongeng terkenal dari generasi ke generasi. Ada banyak orang yang membicarakan tentang kemampuan supranatural yang dimiliki Bakeneko dan Nekomata._

 _Mereka bisa berbicara dengan bahasa manusia (bahasa Jepang tentu saja), mereka bisa berjalan dengan dua kaki, membunuh manusia kemudian berubah bentuk menjadi korbannya, dan bahkan membangkitkan orang mati untuk menghantui yang masih hidup._

 _._

 _._

 _Dan... tanpa mereka sadari, sekarang ras kucing nekomata sudah menyebar ke seluruh belahan dunia._

 _Tanpa mereka sadari juga, Nekomata juga berasal dari urban tentang mahluk yang disiksa majikannya._

 _..._

 _._

Antonio menatap dirinya, entah kenapa ia merasa sedih saat Ia tahu Arthur sengaja membuatnya geli di bagian leher agar dia kembali wujudnya menjadi kucing. Ahh, Ia tak tahu kalau ternyata manusia punya sifat selicik itu, memang apa salahnya? Apa Arthur sekarang sudah benar-benar tidak menyayanginya lagi?

Antonio berjalan-jalan ke taman saat Arthur pergi ke luar sebentar, Ia merasa dirinya terpuruk, Ia ingin menangis tapi tak ada gunanya, padahal Ia sangat merindukan sifat majikannya dahulu, sangat baik dan pengertian padanya, selalu tersenyum padanya, perhatian, dan menjaganya dimanapun Ia berada, dan selalu berkata, ' _Jangan membuatku khawatir,_ git _'_ saat ia melakukan kesalahan. Dan Antonio sangat merindukan hal itu.

Gerakannya terhenti saat teriakan seekor kucing terdengar dari sebuah rumah yang berada di dekat taman dekat air mancur di pinggir Antonio, sang kucing yang mendengar itu langsung berjalan dengan keempat kaki kecilnya menuju semak-semak bersembunyi guna melihat apa yang terjadi, dan manic _zamrud_ itu membulat penuh keterkeutan.

"PERGI KAU DASAR KUCING GILA!"

"MIAAWW..."

Sebuah sapu menghujam kulit yang dipenuhi bulu putih lembut yang sudah penuh luka, suara meongan penuh derita membuat Antonio yang ada di semak-semak terbelalak dan kakinya bergetar saat berkali-kali sapu itu menghujam-hujam tubuh kucing malang itu. Tubuh sang kucing spanyol itu mendadak bergetar seakan mengingat suatu tragedi yang menyedihkan.

Dimana kucing disiksa.

Dimana kucing tak pernah dihargai.

Dimana kucing dianggap hewan yang mati rasa.

Dimana kucing dianggap rendah.

Dimana kucing selalu dianggap aksesoris tak bernyawa.

Dimana keluarganya dibunuh tanpa segan-segan oleh keluarga yang sungguh tak punya belas kasihan pada hewan yang tak bisa apa-apa, hanya bisa mengeong dan berlari dari kehidupan. Semua kucing sama, tak berbeda, sama-sama memiliki perasaan, keinginan untuk hidup, dan juga disayangi bukan dianggap rendah.

"Aku menemukanmu, kucing kecil."

Terdengar suara rendah tapi terdengar agak tinggi logatnya dan entah kenapa firasat sang _gato_ tak enak. Antonio menoleh dan-

Sreep*

"MIAAAWW"

...

.

BRAK*

"AKU TAK AKAN PERNAH MENYERAHKAN KUCINGKU PADAMU! _GIT!_ "

"Tenang Arthur- _san_ , kita bisa bicara baik-baik..."

" _BLOODY HELL_! BAHKAN AKU TIDAK SUDI BERBICARA DENGAMU, CAMKAN ITU!"

"Kita bisa bicarakan ini ba-"

"TIDAK! AKU BILANG TIDAK, _GIT_!"

"Ohh... jadi anda tidak suka permainan halus, pengawal... Ayo tunjukan padanya permainan yang sesungguhnya."

"Baik tuan..."

"A-apa ini, le-lepaskan aku!"

"Kita akan sama-sama mencari _nekomata_ itu, dan menghanguskannya bersama-sama, AHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Skip time.

Arthur menunduk penuh penyesalan, maniknya _emerald_ nya menatap pintu rumahnya penuh dengan rasa kekhawatiran, ia tidak mau memberikan kucing yang selama ini dia rawat dihanguskan begitu saja, dan batinnya selalu berdoa agar hal itu tak terjadi, sedangkan disampingnya ada mantan samurai yang tidak punya belas kasihan pada mamalia berkaki empat yang sangat imut itu.

"Berikan kuncinya."

Arthur masih menunduk dan enggan berbicara, bahkan meringis paska tangannya diborgol pun ia enggan, ia bahkan enggan hanya untuk menoleh melihat wajah yang sangat, sangat, sangat, sangat, ia benci itu.

"Pengawal, rogoh semua kantung, dan cari kuncinya!"

"Baik, tuan Kiku."

Kiku Honda/Honda Kiku, adalah seorang pemuda berambut bob pendek berwarna hitam dan seragam putih dan sebuah jubah berwarna ungu yang seperti memperlihatkan bahwa ia adalah pemimpin perusahaan besar…. Yang mungkin hampir bangkrut. Dengan tatapan yang datar, memerintah anak buahnya. Dan satu tujuan yang ia inginkan...

"Kami mendapatkannya" Ujar seorang pengawal, Kiku mendengus kecil dan mengambil kunci rumah itu dan mulai memasukannya pada lubang kunci, tak selang beberapa menit, pintu terbuka dan Arthur terbelalak tak percaya.

"Aku inginkan kucing itu."

Arthur meneguk ludah dan pengawal mendorongnya masuk. Ia tak punya pilihan selain berdoa agar Antonio tidak ada di rumah, atau Ia akan melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri detik-detik kematian sang kucing berbulu kekuningan dan putih itu.

Kiku tersenyum kecil dan masuk seraya mengomando pengawalnya untuk membawa Arthur masuk masuk ke dalam rumanya.

"Bawa dia kesini," perintah Kiku pada pengawalnya. Sang pengawal mendorong Arthur agar masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan cara paksa dan sang pemuda _british_ hanya mendecih..

 _'Semoga saja dia tak ada disini.'_ Batin Arthur yang mulai berkeringat dingin.

Kiku bukanlah orang yang sopan jikalau Ia sedang berhadapan dengan tawanan yang sangat bengis, ia tak segan-segan membakar rumah kecil itu jikalau ia mau, tapi sebelum hal itu terpikirkan ia harus mencari kucing itu dulu. Ini demi perusahaannya, benar…. Tak ada orang yang benar-benar jujur di dunia tanpa setetespun kebohongan.

Ia berbohong, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin menghanguskan kucing itu, tapi ia ingin memberikan itu pada investor pemegang perusahaan besar yang menginginkan kucing itu dan menawarkan harga bombastis yang bisa sedikit menutupi hutang perusahaannya.

Demi perusahaannya.

Demi karyawannya.

Demi keluarganya.

Ia harus melakukan ini walau ia tak mau, sebenarnya ia juga menyukai kucing, tapi apalah daya ia harus melakukan ini.

Rumah kecil yang ada di samping tangan _Richmond_ yang sejuk, tempat yang cukup indah untuk ditempati, hanya rumah kecil yang lantainya berbahan kayu dan atapnya beralas genteng, dan di sisi rumah ada pekarangan kecil yang sungguh indah ditumbuhi berbagai tanaman seperti bunga rerumputan, pohon, dan kebun tomat yang minimalis.

Kiku membuka ruangan satu persatu, ia tersenyum tipis saat melihat Arthur yang berkeringat dingin, seperti sang _british_ mempercayai perkataannya kalau ia menginginkan kucing itu... menginginkan agar kucing itu dihanguskan dari muka bumi, ini atas perintah nenek moyangnya yang tidak suka dengan kekuatan mistis milik _nekomata_ , ia tak peduli kucing itu dari negaranya... yang ia peduli menghanguskan _nekomata_ dari dunia, biarpun sudah menyerbrang hingga benua America.

Dan sebagian besar dari kata-kata itu DUSTA!

Saat kau masuk ke dalam rumah, kau akan melihat tatanan ruang yang rapih, tak ada benda yang berceceran dari tempatnya, sungguh si pemilik rumah adalah orang yang telaten. Rumah minimalis yang didesign sedemikian rupa, seperti pot yang menggantung di dinding rumah yang membuat mata segar, sofa bergaya klasik, dan lampu berjuntai-juntai ala kerajaan Inggris.

Tapi apa peduli dia? Yang ia inginkan kucing itu, dan ia tak peduli dengan rumah yang indah ini harus diobrak-abrik olehnya.

"Pengawal! Geledah semua tempat disini!"

"Baik tuan,"

Kiku menatap pengawalnya yang sedang menggeledah rumah itu, dan Arthur yang masih berdiri di sampingnya mematung bagaikan pahatan patung _Liberty_ yang gagal, Kiku hanya mendengus dan menunjuk ke arah pintu di hadapan mereka yang ada gantungan kecil bergambar telapak kaki kucing berwarna coklat yang bertulisan 'Anthony' dan sebuah foto kecil dibawah itu yang terlihat seperti Arthur yang sedang menggunakan kostum kucing dengan wajah biru dan sang _bakeneko_ sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Ayo kita masuk!"

Brak*

Tak perlu kunci untuk membuka pintu itu, satu tendangan ala samurai mampu membukanya. Kiku masuk kedalam ruangan itu dengan Arthur yang mengikutinya dengan tatapan tak percaya, bisa-bisa ia harus mendekor ulang pintu itu.

Pintu laci, pintu lemari, meja belajar, dan semua ruang yang dapat masuk akal untuk dimasuki seekor kucing dibongkar paksa, tapi ia belum menemukan jejak-jejak kucing itu, semuanya nihil, padahal ia hampir membuka semua yang ia lihat, kecuali….

Kiku yang merasa tidak puas berjalan ke arah lemari besar dari kayu yang terlihat sudah rapuh. Ia memandang lemari itu sebentar, lalu menoleh ke arah Arthur yang entah kenapa sedang berkomat-kamit tak jelas. Berdoang mungkin, pikir sang pemuda Jepang.

Tangan pucat itu mendekat ke gagang pintu lemari-

BRAK*

-dan langsung membukanya dengan cara dibanting. Dan Arthur yang melihat itu mulai sekarang akan mengakui kekuatan mantan samurai itu.

Srek*

Srek*

Bruk*

Terdengar bunyi benda jatuh dari lemari yang baru saja dibuat Kiku anarki. Sang pemuda asal Jepang berjongkok sedikit guna melihat benda apa yang sudah jatuh. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah bingkisanyang dibuat rapih oleh kertas kado tergeletak di lantai, karna penasaran tangan pucat itu meraih bingkisan itu, dan menggenggambang di tangan. Sebuah bingkisan berbentuk kotak berwarna hijau yang sebesar telapak tangan.

"Apa ini?" Tanya sang pemuda Asia pada Arthur yang sedang menunduk. Seketika sang pemuda Eropa mendongkak dan langsung menatap apa yang menjadi arah pandangan Kiku.

"A-aku tidak tahu, _git_!" Ujar Arthur sinis dengan wajah bengis. Kiku hanya bisa mendengus kecil melihat tingkah tawanannya.

Kiku yang mulai penasaran langsung membuka bingkisan itu paksa hingga bungksannya berceceran dilantai. Dan akhirnya sang pemuda asal Jepang itu tahu apa isinya yang hanya sebuah... kalung kucing dimana ada bandul lonceng kecil di sana yang terlihat menyala-nyala.

"Heh? Apa itu, aku tidak bisa melihat isinya, karna tanganmu menghalanginya!" Protes sang _british_ jengkel.

Suasana mencekam sebentar. Kiku mendengus kecil dan melempar kalung itu ke hadapan Arthur, sang pemuda _gentleman_ itu terbelalak. Maniknya meredup seperti menahan kepedihan, ia benar-benar yakin itu adalah….

"Kalung yang aku berikan pada seekor kucing yang aku temui di taman bersama kakak-kakakku." Ucapnya dengan nada rendah

"Sekarang hari apa?" Tanya Kiku dingin.

Arthur terpaku dalam diam.

Kiku berjalan mendekat, dan sekarang sudah berada di depan Arthur, manik hitamnya memandang dingin sang pemuda _british_ yang masih terpaku. Kiku memandang remeh Arthur yang terduduk di lantai sedangkan ia berdiri, ia masih dapat melihat kalung kecil itu yang berada di samping kaki berbalut sepatu hitam milknya.

Cklak*

Arthur mulai sadar saat suara benda pecah membangunkannya dari lamunan, reflek ia menoleh ke asal suara-

Cklak*

-dan di hadapannya ada sebuah kalung kecil dimana bandul loncengnya sudah hancur oleh sebuah kaki yang menginjaknya tanpa belas kasihan.

"Hadiah yang manis disaat ulang tahunmu, tapi aku sangat membenci ini."

Arthur terbelalak dan Ia tak mampu mengatakan satu katapun. Entah pikirannya melayang dengan matanya yang masih menatap Kiku yang menginjak-nginjak kalung malang itu yang hampir tak berbentuk, hatinya semakin remuk saat ia ingat itu hadiah dari Antonio, manis sekali….dia memberikan itu untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya.

"Aku tidak terima itu."

"Hah?"

BRAK*

TRANG*

JDUAG*

...

.

' _Kumohon, semoga dia ada di taman... '_

Peluh mulai membasahi rambut pirang sang pemuda yang sedang berlari menuju taman yang ia yakini tempat dimana kucingnya berada. Biasanya Antonio itu akan pergi ke taman tanpa bilang-bilang, dan Ia akan beralasan... _'bunga-bunga yang ada disana itu indah dan aku suka pemandangan indah, apalagi kalau ada tomat disana yang aku suka, apalagi ditambah hewan-hewannya yang ramah.'_

Ada hewan dan ada bunga, dan tak mungkin tempat itu jauh darinya... di _Richmond Park_! tapi Ia takut ada yang melihatnya dan sampai melaporkanya pada Ratu karna berbuat hal yang berbahaya-

-omong-omong tentang bahaya, ia sangat beruntung bisa kabur lari dari Kiku dan pengawal-pengawalnya setelah menonjok pemuda itu dengan kakinya ketika wajah Jepang itu mendekat, lalu memotong tali borgol ke ujung bangku besinya, lalu mengambil kunci kamarnnya dan mengunci Kiku dari luar. Tolong jangan memujinya.

Dan satu hal yang perlu kalian ketahui, yang paling mengetahui tempat-tempat di rumahnnya adalah pemiliknya.

Yah, tapi satu yang ia pikirkan, kucing kesayangannya, atau _nekomata_ yang masih dalam tahap _bakeneko_ karna ekornya belum terbelah menjadi dua. Dan ia berharap ekornya tak akan terbelah menjadi dua sampai kapanpun, karna ia takut…. Ia benar-benar takut sang kucing akan melupakannya.

"MIAWWW!"

"PERGI KAU DASAR KUCING GILA!"

Jantung sang _british_ berdetak kencang, ia memutar arah larinya ke arah suara tadi, ia takut kalau itu adalah suara Antonio, ia segera berlari dengan cepat menuju semak-semak dekat air mancur. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya berupaya untuk mencari kucing kecilnya. Antonio masih akan menjadi kucing jika ia tidak dicium oleh seseorang.

Yah, nista memang. Tapi itu kenyataannya, _bakeneko_ zaman sekarang bisa berubah menjadi manusia ketika ia dicium oleh majikannya, karna apa? Mungkin karna itu adalah perwujudan kasih sayang dari sang majikan, dan Akhirnya sang _bakeneko_ berubah menjadi manusia dengan dua kuping dan satu ekor kucing dan sisanya tubuh manusia... hal itu dapat menguras kekuatan spirtual sang _bakeneko_ hingga ia tak memiliki kekuatan spiritual saat menjadi manusia, tapi kadang sifat kucingnya masih terbawa walau sudah menjadi manusia.

Kadang ia berfikir hingga ada yang menggunakan praktek itu untuk berbuat curang dan sewenang-wenang. Tapi ia bersyukur sampai sekarang ia belum menemukan _bakeneko_ selain Antonio dan orang yang mengetahui teori itu. Kecuali seorang pemuda dari Jepang yang ingin membasmi _bakeneko_ atau _nekomata_ dari dunia ini dengan alasan itu adalah perintah nenek moyangnya, tapi sebenarnya ia kurang percaya.

Akhirnya ia berhenti di tempat tujuan dan mendapatkan sosok sebuah gadis dengan baju _maid_ lalu rambut pirang diikat dua, dan kacamata... yang sedang memukul-mukul kucing berwarna putih yang sedang berusaha melawan. Seketika sang Kirkland menatap kedua mahkluk beda jenis itu dengan tatapan muak, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain hingga ia melihat sesosok ekor kucing yang sedang melambai-lambaikan ekor berwarna coklat dan putih.

Arthur yang penasaran berjalan lebih dekat masuk ke dalam semak-semak di pinggir taman _Richmond,_ ia masih dapat melihat gerakan kucing kecil itu yang masih mengoyangkan ekornya. Arthur terus berjalan ke depan untuk memastikan apa itu benar Antonio. Setelah beberapa langkah dan sesekali menyibak semak-semak-

-Arthur terpanah seketika.

"Aku menemukanmu"

Arthur merentangkan tangannya guna mempersiapkan diri agar Antonio tak lari, sang pemuda _british_ entah kenapa yakin sekali kalau itu kucing milikknya. Dan mungkin seakan mengetahui keberadaan sang majikan, sang kucing yang ada disana langsung kaget-

Hap*

"MIAWW!"

-dan berteriak. Arthur menggulum senyum kecil dan memeluk kucing itu yang sedang memberontak, sang _gentleman_ membalikan tubuh kucing itu dan-

-tercengang saat tahu itu bukan Antonio. Manik berwarna coklat, dan bulu berwarna dominan putih, membuat Arthur tercengang tak percaya, sedang kan sang kucing mengambil kesempatan dan melompat dari dekapan Arthur dan berlari menjauh.

Arthur menggeram frustasi, "Ternyata mereka tahu aku akan pergi, dan membuat rencana selicik ini git! Tanpa mereka tahu aku punya hadiah special untuk mereka"

...

.

" _Bagaimana? Kalian berhasil mendapatkan kucing itu?"_

" _Ya, tuan. Kucing yang memiliki warna mata hijau dan bulu berwarna coklat-putih, kami sudah menangkapnya dan sudah kami masukan ke kandang."_

" _Bagus, bawa kucing itu ke markas kita."_

" _Baik, tuan!"_

...

.

Kiku melepas sarung tangan berwarna hitamnya dan mengelap darah yang ada di sudut bibirnya karna tendangan maut Arthur, dan menyuruh pengawalnya menaruh di tempatnya. Ia mengedarkan pandanngan ke arah koridor sepi disini, Manik hitamnya menatap seluruh ruangan ini dengan tatapan dingin.

"Kucingnya, aku ingin kucingnya. Suruh kedua orang itu membawakanku kucing itu." Titah Kiku dengan congkaknya seraya berjalan kasual kearah sebuah ruangan,

Ia masuk kedalam ruangan pribadinya yang gelap, lalu ia berinisatif menyalakan lampu dan berjalan kearah kursinya sekedar bersantai.

Setelah menjalankan inisiatifnya, Kiku langsung menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, merasa pekerjaannya akan cepat selesai. Dan ia akan lebih mudah berbicara pada orang invertor yang ingin membeli _nekomata_ itu, untung ia sudah menyiapkan pengawal pada titik-titik biasa sang _nekomata_ pergi.

"Pengawal, ambilkan aku sebuah pakaian!" Titah Kiku dari meja kantornya pada pengawal yang berada di balik pintu, ia berfikir saat sang kucing sudah menjadi manusia ia tak akan tertutupi bulu lagi, maka dari itu ia ingin pelayannya membawakan baju.

"Baik, tuan."

 _Nekomata_ itu adalah bencana, suatu bencana besar bagi semua orang, tapi sebuah anugrah untuknya. Kiku tak pernah berfikir _nekomata_ akan menyebar sampai seluruh dunia, padahal itu berasal dari negaranya. Ia tak percaya _nekomata_ sekarang adalah kucing baik, seperti apa yang dikatakan Arthur padanya. _Nekomata_ itu jahat! Dan akan terus begitu.

"Huh, Arthur…. _Baka_! Kau tak tahu apa yang dilakukan _nekomata_ itu pada kehidupanmu"

Kiku tak peduli apa kucing itu masih _bakeneko_ atau sudah menjadi _nekomata_ , yang terpenting dia bisa melaksanakan tugasnya, lagipula mudah baginya menyikirkan pemuda pirang itu, huh! Arthur memang pemuda bodoh karna sudah memelihara kucing itu, untung dia sudah mendapatkan banyak informasi dari warga sini, jadi ia sudah memikirkan apa yang ia akan katakan pada Arthur.

Trrttt….. Trrrrttt….

Kiku mendengus pasrah saat ponselnya berbunyi tanda ada yang menelfon, siapa pula yang mengganggu waktu santainya dimana misinya akan selesai, padahal saat-saat seperti ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk membuat _Teh Party_. Mau tidak mau ia harus menganggkat Telfon itu, bisa saja itu orang yang ingin-

Klik*

"Ya, ada apa?"

" _Tuan, kucingnya kabur dibawa lari seorang pemuda pirang. Kami sedang mengejarnya sekarang."_

BRAK*

"Banyak pemuda pirang di London!"

"PENGAWAL, KITA AKAN PERGI!"

" _Tapi bajunya…"_

"AKU TAK PEDULI, SIAPKAN MOBIL!"

...

.

"Miaww….."

"Ssstttt…. Diamlah sebentar Anthony!"

Arthur mendekap mulut kucingnya itu seraya memeluk lembut tubuh kecil sang kucing. Sebuah gudang kecil yang berisi barang-barang bekas yang tak dipakai, memudahkan mereka bersembunyi karna Kiku tak mungkin menyadari mereka disini.

Tempat yang aneh untuk persinggahan tapi ini satu-satunya tempat yang terlintas di kepalanya saat ia harus bersembunyi. Gudang yang kumuh dengan banyak sarang laba-laba dan tikus-tikus yang bercicit kadang membuat insting hewani sang kucing mulai keluar.

"Aku tidak bisa menggendongmu terus."

Arthur mengecup dahi sang kucing kecilnya itu, Antonio hanya mengeong kecil sebagai jawab. Kabut putih mulai bermunculan dari tubuh sang kucing menandakan semua akan berubah, sedangkan Arthur hanya bisa tersenyum lelah dan agak merasa berat saat kucing yang ada di atas perutnya berubah dan bobotnya semakin berat.

"Ouch…."

Antonio mengaduh kecil saat tubuhnya sudah hampir sepenuhnya berubah menjadi manusia, tentu saja kecuali kedua kuping dan ekornya. Arthur yang melihat perubahan wujud Antonio di atas pangkuannya hanya tersenyum getir, dan sang kucing seperti merasa tidak terusik.

"Anthony."

"Huh?"

"Tubuhmu…"

Antonio reflek langsung menatap kearah apa yang Arthur lihat, sedetik kemudian wajah sang _bakeneko_ berubah merah semerah tomat, Arthur yang melihat itu hanya _facebalm_.

"KYAAAAAA-Hmnpppnhb….."

Arthur yang geram langsung membekap mulut cerewet sang _bakeneko_ dan mendorongnya ke sisi dinding gudang, agar suaranya agak menjauh dari pintu, lalu sang majikan mendelik ke arah Antonio dengan tampang menyeramkan sedangkan Antonio langsung merinding.

"Berisik, kau mau kita ketahuan, _git_!" Gertak Arthur yang kesal dan langsung menarik tangannya lagi ketika disadarinya Antonio menunduk dan menyesal. Dan sang majikan hanya bisa mendengus kasar lalu bangun dan berjalan-jalan mengelilingi gudang.

Manik _zamrud_ Antonio menatap Arthur yang sedang mengobrak-abrik gudang itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Antonio kecil saat dilihatnya Arthur yang sedang membongkar satu-persatu lemari yang sudah hampir tak terurus di gudang itu, sebenarnya bukan hanya lemari, bakan loker juga.

"Mencari baju."

Jawaban singkat itu membuat Antonio sekarang yang _facebalm_. Mana ada baju di gudang seperti ini. Yang benar saja dasar bodoh! gudang itu tempat dimana barang-barang bekas bersemayam, bukan toko baju.

"Arturo, disini bukan-"

"Ah, aku menemukannya."

Manik _zamrud_ milik Antonio membulat tak percaya, apakah itu baju? Tapi itu tak masuk akal bila…. Ahh….. lebih baik memastikannya langsung. Antonio akhirnya bangun dengan kesusahan dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Arthur dan tercengang saat melihat apa yang pemuda Inggris itu temukan.

"Sebuah kostum kucing? Bagaimana sebuah kostum kucing _Halloween_ atau _April Fools_ bisa ada di sini." Tanya Arthur yang agak gemas dengan bulu berwarna coklat tua pada kostum itu.

Arthur memandang sebentar Antonio dan langsung mendorong baju itu pada tubuh Antonio, sang pemuda berambut coklat itu terbelalak dan menatap Arthur seakan mengatakan _kau-menyuruh-aku-memaikai-baju-ini_ dengan tatapan tak percaya, sedangkan Arthur berusaha menahan tawa.

" _Bloody wanker_ , tak ada baju lagi! Kau mau keluar dari sini dengan telanjang?" Ucapan sarkastis Arthur membuat Antonio terbelalak sebentar lalu bersungut-sungut ria.

"Baiklah…." Antonio mengangguk paksa dan membuka resleting kostum nista itu dan mulai memakainya dari kaki.

Arthur tersenyum lembut dalam hati, ia tidak rela Antonio dihanguskan oleh Kiku hanya karna alasan yang menurutnya sepele, ia mungkin sekarang lebih sering meninggalkan sang _bakeneko._ Tapi ia memiliki alasan tertentu, ia tak mungkin meninggalkan sang _bakeneko_ karna hal sepele, tapi ia merasa sangat bersalah karna mengacuhkan Antonio selama ini.

"Selesai."

Arthur menoleh ke arah sang _bakeneko_ , dan terkejut saat melihat penampilan peliharaannya yang terlihat cukup manis dengan kotum itu dengan telinga kucing milik sang kucing yang pas pada telingan kostum dan begitu juga dengan ekornya. Dalam hati Arthur menjerit yang sama sekali tidak _gentleman_.

"Baiklah… ayo kita keluar." Ucap Arthur yang langsung menarik tangan Antonio dengan semburat merah dipipinya yang berusaha ia singkirkan.

Antonio menatap tangan Arthur yang menggenggamnya, dan ia tersenyum lembut dan dalam hati menyalahkan dirinya yang sudah dimakan oleh egonya sendiri sehingga mengira majikannya telah melupakannya, dan ia merasa Arthur telah kembali ke sisinya.

"Arturo."

"Hmn…." Arthur berdehem sebagai jawaban selagi tangan kanannya masih menggenggam Antonio dan tangan kirinya sedang menggenggam gagang pintu dan belum ada niat memutar kenop itu dan ia masih menunggu ucapan sang peliharaan.

" _Aku menyayangimu_."

"Yah, aku tahu itu."

Antonio merasa pipinya memanas saking malunya hingga ia mengucapkan hal gila seperti itu. Arthur juga hanya diam dibawa keheningan malam, ohh…. Dan kejadian keheningan itu mengingatkan mereka bahwa hari telah larut, dan mereka harus pulang, coba saja bila hal ini tidak terjadi, dan Antonio akan kesepian di rumah.

BRAK*

SREET*

CKLEK*

"HAH?!"

Antonio berteriak kaget saat sebuah tangan besar membekapnya dan merengkuhnya dari belakang, ia ingin menjerit tapi bekapan itu membuatnya tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, terlalu kasar higga kostumnya hampir lecet, dan terlalu kuat sampai ia susah bernafas dan tangannya berusaha mencakar-cakar lengan kuat itu.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN, _GIT_!" Arthur berteriak parno saat melihat Antonio dibekap, keringat dingin bercucuran dari dahinya dengan jantung berdetak kencang.

"Heeh…. Arthur Kirkland. Maaf saja, tapi _nekomata_ ini milikku." Ternyata seorang pemuda dengan tatapan dingin dan manik hitam yang kita ketahui bernama Honda Kiku berjalan ke depan menuju ke arah Arthur.

"Dia bukan _nekomata_! Dia masih _bakeneko_!" Arthur berteriak sarkas seraya mengepalkan tangannya.

"Aku tak peduli dia _bakeneko_ ataupun _nekomata_ , aku tetap menginginkannya, benar 'kan Alfred?" Dan kini giliran Kiku yang bermain sarkasme.

Yang ditanya, Alfred F. Jones. Pemuda berbadan tegap yang membekap Antonio hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai jawaban, sedangkan manik _blue ocean_ miliknya yang ada di balik kacamata menatap lembut ke arah Antonio, seperti mengisyaratkan bahwa sang _bakeneko_ untuk diam sebentar dan tidak khawatir.

Tidak khawatir bagaimana? Bagaimana jika ia mati karna kehabisan nafas?

"Sekarang aku ingin bertanya, apa siluman kucing ini sangat berharga bagimu?" Ejek Kiku menopang dagu menunggu jawaban Arthur.

"Tentu, karna sekarang dia satu-satunya orang yang aku sayangi dan aku miliki, dan aku tak akan memberinya padamu, _damn! Fuck! Bastard_!" Jawab Arthur dengan nyolotnya.

"Owh, apa kau ingat tentang kejadian 9 tahun yang lalu?"

Pertanyaan Kiku membuat jantung Arthur hampir berhenti berdetak, kejadian sembila tahun yang lalu….

 _Keadian dimana saat ia untuk pertama kalinya berfoto dengan kakak-kakaknya di taman dengan seekor kucing di pelukannya._

 _Kejadian dimana saat ia baru pulang sehabis berfoto dengan kakaknya dan melihat kejadian pahit dimana Ayah dan Ibunya dibantai habis dirumahnya._

 _Kejadian dimana ia yang takut langsung berlari keluar rumah dan meninggalkan kakak-kakaknya dirumah._

 _Dan ketika dia kembali…. Seluruh keluarganya habis terbantai._

 _Dan ia hanya bisa menangis memeluk sebuah foto yang baru tadi ia potret._

 _Hingga seseorang menepuk pundaknya dan berkata…_

" _Aku tidak membunuhmu karna kau tak memiliki salah apa pun"_

"Hei apa kau tahu siapa yang melakukan itu?" Pertanyaan Kiku membangunkan Arthur dari kenangan pahit dihidupnya. Ia menggeleng sebagai jawaban

Antonio membulatkan matanya dan berusaha memberontak dari dekapan Alfred, dengan air mata yang bercucuran membasahi pipinya yang sekarang memerah, ia tak sanggup melihat ekspresi Arthur ketika ia tahu bahwa…

"DIA! _NEKOMATA_ ITU YANG MEMBUNUHNYA KARNA DENDAM PADA KELUARGAMU!"

Suasa hening mencekam, setelah Kiku berteriak lantang di hadapan ketiga orang itu. Arthur tak kuasa menahan isak tangisnya, sebuah pengkhianatan yang terjadi selama ini. Sedangkan Antonio sudah tak sanggup menahan bobot tubuhnya hingga Alfred bertindak menangkapnya. Dan Kiku yang tersenyum bangga seperti sudah menduka hal ini akan terjadi.

-Arthur menghapus air mata bodohnya dan menatap sinis Kiku yang kebingunngan melihat tingkahnya.

"Alfred. SEKARANG!"

Teriakan Arthur bagai mengakhiri segalanya. Alfred melepas dekapannya pada sang _bakeneko_ hingga tersungkur, sedangkan ia dengan lincah mengambil pistol menarik Kiku ke dekapannya dan menodongkan pistol di samping kepala sang mantan samurai.

"A-apa maksud se-semua ini?" Tanya Kiku tak percaya bahwa Alfred menghianatinya.

"Selesai, semua sudah selesai. Alfred bukanlah bawahanmu tapi orang yang selama ini kuminta tolong untuk mengawasimu. Thanks Alfred! Tanpa kau mengetahui kalau ternyata Alfred lah yang menelefonmu dan bilang kucingnya hilang, dan memberikannya padaku. Aku tak sebodoh itu, _git_!" Ejek Arthur seraya tersenyum bengis.

" _Never mind_." Jawab Alfred kecil menjawab ucapan terima kasih kepada kawannya yang sudah dari kecil itu, lalu ia menyeret Kiku yang memberontak untuk pergi ke Kantor Polisi.

"Kau tahu, aku ini Polisi… ahahahh .." Ujar Alfred seraya tersenyum riang dan menyeret tawanannya pergi.

Arthur menatap kepergian Alfred dan Kiku. Ini adalah akhirnya, tamat sudah cerita ini. Arthur membalikan badannya dan berjalan pergi meningggalkan tempat itu, sebelum suara isak tangis membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Ma-maafkan aku…. Hiks…. A-aku tidak bermaksud…. Dulu kekuatanku dan semua rasa dendamku melahapku dan mengendalikanku… Hingga aku menjadi _nekomata_ … hiks…" Suara yang berasal dari bibir sang _bakeneko_ yang bergetar dan berlaku juga dengan badanya karna hari semakin larut dan hawa dingin semakin menusuk.

Arthur diam menunduk, ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap air mata yang membanjiri wajahnya. Ah, andai waktu bisa diulang.

"Y-yah… sebenarnya aku sudah mengetahui ini dari lama. Dasar bodoh, jangan menangis, _git_!" Teriak Arthur yang seakan menyindir pada dirinya sendiri, tangannya masih sibuk menghapus air mata yang tak pernah habis, untung ia memunggungi Antonio.

Ia sudah tahu itu sejak lama, bukanlah sebuah dusta.

"Aku memang penjahat yang sebenarnya disini. Aku memang tak pantas hidup denganmu, aku _bakeneko_ yang tak tahu diri 'kan? Ahahaha …." Ucap Antonio disela tawanya saat ia mulai bangkit dari posisinya tersungkurnya.

"…. Padahal, kau bersedia merawatku yang saat itu kau temukan sedang mengais makanan di tempat sampah, lalu kau merawatku hingga aku seperti ini. A-aku….. me…hiks…. Memang tidak tahu balas budi…" Lanjut Antonio masih dengan suara yang terbata-bata.

"Yah, kau benar."

Antonio tak menyangka dengan jawaban Arthur, apa itu artinya ia tersingkirkan? Baiklah…. Tekadnya sudah siap sejak dahulu, karna ia tahu mau tak mau hal ini pasti akan terungkap, walau secerdik mungkin menyimpan rahasa, pasti ujungnya akan ketahuan juga, ini semua terjadi karna salahnya…. Jadi ia juga tidak bisa cuci tangan dengan entengnya.

Arthur tersenyum miris saat melihat reaksi sang _bakeneko_ dari ekor matanya.

"Aku tahu, dulu keluargaku itu tak punya belas kasihan, mereka banyak membunuh semua kucing bahkan pun keluargamu. Aku tahu, saat aku berfoto denganmu dan ketiga kakakku… kau terlihat sangat terancam. Dan selesai berfoto kau langsung berlari menjauh…" Arthur memang pandai bernostalgia.

"-Aku ingat kau suka sekali mendekatiku saat aku masih kecil, kau pernah merebut telur dadarku, _git_! Ahahah…. " Arthur tahu apa yang ia katakan.

"-Hei, kau tak salah, karna kau tak bisa mengubah masa lalu. Yahh….. mungkin itu pelajaran bagi kita, buat apa menyesalinya. Tak ada gunanya….." Dan Arthur tahu persis pikirannya.

Arthur membalikan badannya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah pemuda dengan kostum kucing yang sedang menatapnya tak percaya dengan air mata yang bercucuran deras, sedangkan Arthur berjongkok menyamakan posisinya dengan sang _bakeneko_ lalu menghapus air mata itu.

" _Thank you very much_ , kau sudah datang ke kehidupanku dengan cahaya seindah matahari pagi, membuat hariku bermakna, dan membuat aku mengerti apa itu cinta…. Terima kasih untuk hadiah ulang tahun yang kau berikan padaku….." Dan Arthur mengerti apa yang dia rasakan.

"-aku tahu kau ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya padaku dari dulu, tapi kau takut jika aku akan meninggalkanmu….. aku tahu itu."

Antonio ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya sekarang.

" _Bloody hell_ , hapus air matamu, aku tak suka itu, _git_!" Ujar Arthur yang berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Antonio menatap Arthur sebentar

Perasaannya bercampur aduk… Antara senang dan terharu.

Lalu sang kucing langsung memeluk sang _british_ dan menangis di dada sang majikan, ia tak menyangka… ada juga manusia di dunia ini yang masih melupakan egonya dan berfikir tentang orang lain, walau secara _reality_ ia bukan orang.

"Kumohon, biarkan aku… hiks… biarkan aku memprbaiki semua kesalahanku…. _Oyabun_."

Arthur terpanah saat menyadari kalau Antonio baru saja memanggilnya ' _oyabun_ ' Ia hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia dan mengelus kepala sang _bakeneko_ seraya mengangguk.

"Yah, aku mempersilahkannya…"

 _Dan terjawablah satu pertanyaan yang menanyakan apakah Arthur bersyukur memilki hewan yang peliharaan yang ia sayangi. Dan kalian semua tahu jawabannya._

 _._

 _Dan inilah kisah tentang seorang manusia dan Nekomata/Bakeneko._

 _._

 _Dimana mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain, tanpa memikirkan perbedaan._

 _._

 _Dan membuat sejarah tentang bersatunya manusia dan Nekomata/Bakeneko._

 _._

 _Bukan hal yang sulit untuk memaafkan, kau bisa melakukannya dengan cara berfikir jernih, dan yakin bahwa kau memang harus mengiklaskan hal kecil untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang besar, dan jangan sampai ego memakanmu dan membuat dinding pemisah yang cukup besar_

 _._

 _Dan disuatu tempat di rumah Arthur, Sebuah kalung dengan bandul lonceng itu menyala, memancarkan sinar putih yang silau, dan sedetik kemudia lonceng itu kembali ke bentuk semula, tanpa ada lecet sedikitpun_

Omake

"Eh, tuan Kiku kemana?"

"Kau pengawalnya, ada apa memangnya?"

"Aku membawakan baju-"

Sreeet*

"Terima kasih, aku ambil bajunya, Antonio…. Pegang ini. Okay, kita pergi dulu,"

"Eh… t-tapi…."

"Terima kasih sudah membawakan kami baju."

THANKS FOR READING

I'M SO HAPPY

By:

Kagayaku Mangetsu-chan/ Aulia NurFitra Ibrahim


End file.
